


椰子

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 一切都是为了巴比。





	椰子

路易直到哆哆嗦嗦把紧攥在手里的钱递给脖子上纹着一圈玫瑰的黑胡子囚犯时，心里还在犯嘀咕，他不知道自己这么做值不值得。他还记得那个犯人威胁自己时的样子，那时巴比挡在他面前，把他护得严严实实的。现在他没有巴比了。  
然而他第一次从狱友手上接过椰子的时候，他才意识到，为了巴比能活下去，钱真的不算什么。这就是他压上命干得勾当了，花了一大笔钱买通了每天去海边干活的囚犯，让他留一个椰子回来，又买通了给禁闭室送牢饭的囚犯，让他能把椰子装进巴比的桶里。而他不得不连同他们的老大一起买通，好让他把嘴闭上。  
路易每次想起黑胡子男人看自己的眼神就忍不住打冷颤——就像一只饿疯了的豹子，在捕食之前保持最后的理智。  
可是路易什么也做不了。在被男人拽进空荡荡的班房里时，他这么想着。他什么也做不了。几乎这个房里的所有犯人都被叫去山下干活，在海边过夜了。男人捂住路易的嘴，月光下路易看到另外两个被他买通的囚犯正在用结实的木头堵房门。男人说，最近狱警查得很严，恐怕你要加价了德加。路易想告诉他们自己还有钱付给他们，可男人把他压在墙上，嘴被捂得死死的。  
我要的可不是钱，德加。男人在路易耳边恶狠狠地说，你知道的，我们一直想尝尝巴比龙的婊子是什么味道，我也想感受一下你的屁股，除了钱，还能塞进什么东西。另外两个囚犯也凑了过来，他们贪婪地闻着路易身上的肥皂味，毫不留情地把他的囚服撕成碎片。  
路易急促地呼吸着，他没有力气反抗，他们会把打倒在地上，爬都爬不起来，他也不敢反抗，巴比需要椰子，巴比得活着回来。  
他们把他扔在粗糙的草席上，肆意地摸他的屁股，“比娘们的手感还好，嗯？”他们压在他身上，在他的身上乱摸，掌掴他的屁股。路易不敢叫，而这似乎激怒了他们，用尽办法路易叫出来。  
黑胡子把路易拽起来，让他跪在草席上，像狗一样张开双腿，粗暴的把手捅进他的后穴里，路易忍不住惨叫起来。  
暴徒终于变得兴奋，他们脱下裤子，抓着路易，抓着他的胳膊，用阴茎在他脸上摩擦，掐着他的脸，把阴茎捅进他的嘴里，他们知道路易不会挣扎，可他们愿意用这样方式对待他，只把他当做巴黎街头最廉价的妓女。  
“怎么了，你不喜欢吗？这不是巴比平常操你的方式吗？”黑胡子厌倦了扩张，终于把鸡巴塞进路易被自己口水涂满的小洞里，凄厉的惨叫声被堵在喉咙里，男人慢慢动了起来。“我知道你是巴比的婊子，德加。但现在他不在这里，你就是所有人的，明白吗？瞧瞧你现在挨操的样子，像一条母狗。这就是巴比喜欢你的地方，是不是？被男人的大鸡巴捅得直叫唤，你喜欢这样，是不是？”男人发狠地扯住路易的头发，迫使他扬起头，路易惨叫着，脸烧得通红，他呛咳着，眼里泛满了泪水。“求求你，别这样对我……求你们了……”  
“你知道吗，”男人扯着路易的头发，在他的耳边说，“这一切不会停止，直到你让我们所有人都满意为止，我想看看你那张小洞能塞下多少男人的液体。”  
路易被后面的人捅得摇摇晃晃，他们的巴掌不断落在他的屁股上，腰上，乳头上，在他身上留下深紫色和红色的痕迹。男人射在他了他的屁股里之后，路易立刻感觉到另一根阴茎插了进来，同时男人把黏糊糊的老二又塞进他的嘴里。他们甚至一刻都不让他休息。  
路易不知道持续了多久，眼前越来越暗……  
路易醒来的时候，班房里只有他一个人了。他小心翼翼地支撑着自己疼痛的身体坐起来，他注意到了放在床边的椰子，爬过去把它抓起来，宝贝地抱在怀里。巴比，巴比……他颤抖着，紧紧抓着椰子，在黑暗中平静下来。


End file.
